


The One in Which Bones Leaves the Group

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Drowning, M/M, Mistaken Identity, lame story, river monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wanders off to deadly consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in Which Bones Leaves the Group

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. This is not my best story ever. It started out with a pretty stupid idea and just went downhill from here. I apologise, but I have to post it to get credit for the bingo.

“Where's Bones?”

Jim paused, falling slightly behind the delegation. The leader of the planet glanced at him curiously. “Who is 'Bones'?”

“Doctor McCoy, the medical officer who landed with us,” Jim said. “Where is he? He was right with us a moment ago.” He turned, peering into the dense forest they were moving through. The leader moved to stand beside Jim, his movements deadly silent just like the rest of his peoples.

“Something is not right. I must escort you back to the village.”

“I'm not leaving without my officer,” Jim said. The leader cast another glance into the forest. A screeching bird ripped from the underbrush into the sky, startling them all. “I'll meet you back at the village. I'm going to retrace our steps.” The leader of their small expedition group unsheathed a wicked looking knife from his side.

“Take this.” He extended it to Jim, who grasped it and gave it an experimental toss. It had good weight. “Do not cut skin with it.”

“What? What's it for then?” Jim asked. He received no answer, as the leader quickly pushed to the front of the group and started leading them away, towards the village where a banquet feast awaited them. Jim eyed the blade, but it looked like an ordinary knife, metallic and firm with a worn leather grip. He lifted his hand and brought the pad of his finger within millimeters of the blade before yanking his hand away. “No. Bad Jim.” He knew what happened to captains who disobeyed the native culture. He was one of those captains those things happened to.

Following the trail back the way they had come, from the expansive plateau the leader had been showing off, Jim kept as low as he could while looking for signs of when Bones had broken off from the trail. He saw the spot and was shocked he hadn't noticed when his CMO had vanished. It was not subtle. The cracked branches and flattened leaves look as if he had been stumbling drunk through the undergrowth.

Jim crept after the trail, which became less pronounced as he drew further away from the designated path. As if Bones had come to his senses. Not enough to cover the imprints of his heavy tread, though. Jim kept his eyes on the retreating view of the path back to the village, but pressed forward, deeper into the jungle. He was torn between yelling for his CMO and tracking his route. If he was running from an animal, it wouldn't help him for Jim to start yelling.

The soft gurgle of running water reached his ears as he followed the trail Bones had left him. A breathy moan arched up over the murmur of the forest, and Jim paused, crouching as he maneuvered the next few feet.

Crouched in the bushes, Jim froze at what he saw. The forest gave way to a small clearing, where a crystal clear waterfall poured into a shallow pool. At the edge of the pool, a pale figure reclined, half out of the water. His bare figure was hauntingly familiar, and when he leaned back Jim started. It was him.

And not just him. Bones was in the water, his hands pressed into the silt at the bottom of the pool as his head bobbed over the not-Jim's lap, doing something that was definitely not doctor's work with his lips and mouth. Jim's eyes widened as Bones lifted his head and the not-Jim drew him forward for a kiss, before guiding his head back. The scene stunned him briefly, the surprise of seeing Bones giving himself head overwhelmed his synapses for a moment.

He shifted forward on his stomach, the standard army crawl as he silently approached the pair. The slap of flesh against flesh greeted his ears, and Jim could hear Bones' muffled pants as he drew his lips up and down the not-Jim's shaft. Jim struggled to keep his breathing under control as he drew closer still. The not-Jim fisted a hand in Bones' hair, rolling his hips to drive his prick further into Bones' mouth, deep enough Jim heard him gag. The not-Jim didn't stop, though, holding Bones' hair stiffly as he slid, lowering himself further into the water.

Bones' face disappeared under the surface, crushed to the not-Jim's pelvis. The not-Jim continued to rock, sending the water flowing around them in choppy, petite waves.

Mesmerised, Jim watched. He could hear soft bursts of air escaping Bones' mouth as the not-Jim moved, and the sound of water pouring into the pool mixed with Bones' sensuous noises made his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight. He pressed his forehead to cool grass and tried to think of the least sexy thing he could possibly think of.

A dire splashing made him jerk his head up, and he saw Bones thrash in the water, head still beneath the surface. The not-Jim paid no heed to Bones' frantic movements, holding his head tightly down as he continued to drive himself in and out of Bones' throat.

Jim launched himself forward. “Let him go!”

The not-Jim turned, and suddenly it wasn't Jim's face anymore. The face morphed, scales slicking over pale skin. Jim's bright blue eyes darkened black, and the white disappeared. Jim skidded out of his frontal assault, scrambling to keep himself from the forward motion of throwing himself at the creature. He overshot, and almost dropped his legs into the pool of water.

He lashed out, kicking at the monster. Bones' splashing grew weaker. Jim's foot passed straight through the creature's head with a gross sucking sound. Jim stared at it, horrified. Its skin shifted into water, allowing the blow to pass through, leaving the creature uninjured. It smiled wickedly at him, thin lips peeling back to reveal sharp teeth. It moved, rotating itself until it faced Jim, still holding Bones' head under.

Bones stilled, a burst of air bubbling to the surface. Jim gripped the knife in his hand fiercely. He plunged into the water, empty fist driving forward towards the creature. His fist slipped through the creature's body, smoothly sinking into water. He threw his weight into the knife hand, stabbing at the creature's forehead. The knife connected, thudding firmly through whatever the creature was made of. It screamed, and exploded into a wave around Jim's hand.

The creature splashed into the pool. Jim spun, grabbing Bones' limp body from the water. He hauled Bones out of the pool, flopping him onto his back on the wet grass. “Come on, Bones,” Jim said, tapping Bones' face lightly. “Come on.” He wasn't breathing, his eyes stared blankly up at the sky above Jim's head. Jim bent, pinching his nose shut as he sealed his mouth over Bones' and forced air into reluctant lungs.

Jim could feel the resistance of the liquid suffocating his CMO. He inhaled a deep breath and pushed air into Bones' chest again. His free hand on Bones' chest still felt a heartbeat. That was good. Bending low once more, he pressed his mouth to Bones'. He exhaled forcefully, and Bones jerked beneath him. His chest heaved, and Jim barely yanked his head back as Bones coughed up water. Jim rolled Bones onto his side with shaking hands, slapping his back hard while water spewed out of his mouth.

Still limp, Bones slumped against Jim, breath a rasping wheeze. Jim swallowed back a soft sob, hunching to press his forehead to Bones' shoulder. He dug his fingers into Bones' arm as he jerked out his communicator. “Scotty, two to beam directly to Sick Bay.”

The Enterprise materialised around Jim, and Nurse Chapel flashed into his view. She helped Jim gather Bones up and onto a bed while the doctor on duty trotted in. “Captain, would you mind putting that knife away?” Chapel said. Jim glanced in surprise as his hand. He didn't realise he had still been holding it. Slipping it carefully into the waist of his trousers, he watched while Doctor von Steuben worked the tricorder over Bones' body and started to set up machines around the bed. Chapel shooed Jim away from the bedside to let the doctor work. Jim was banished to the lobby.

A stomach-clenching hour later, von Steuben walked towards Jim, PADD in hand. “He's fine, Captain. I want to keep him here overnight to monitor for secondary drowning, but you managed to prevent cardiac arrest and any of the neurological damage that goes with it. He's awake and grumbling to be released, if you'd like to see him.” Jim nodded, dismissing the doctor as he moved towards the bed.

Chapel stood over Bones, staying far away from his arms-reach as he glared at her, awake, alive, breathing, and just a little pale. Jim would take it.

He sat on the mattress, capturing Bones' attention. “Do you remember anything?” Jim asked, his hands clenching into fists on his thighs.

Bones shook his head slowly, confusion seeping into his expression. “I remember seeing Jo.”

Ah. The only thing that would override the agoraphobe in Bones. The only thing in the universe that would cause him to veer off the well-trodden path without weapons into a jungle of unknown dangers. “Anything else?”

“Pain.” Bones winced and rubbed his chest, his breathing deep but still a bit raspy. “von Steuben tells me I drowned. That hurts.”

“Yea, it does,” Jim said. “Do you remember anything else?” He reached for Bones, only to jerk had hand back when Bones flinched away from him. Jim froze, and Bones got wide-eyed, as if he were surprised with himself.

“I remember you holding me under.” Bones' breath shortened. Chapel gave Jim a stern glare, clearly telling him to shut up or she'd kick him out.

“It wasn't me, Bones. There was a creature in the jungle. It could change its appearance. It only looked like me,” Jim said, carefully hiding his anxiety. “I would never hurt you. I'd die first.”

“I know.” Bones scrubbed a hand over his eyes wearily. “I can't think straight.” Jim reached a hand out, massaging Bones' leg gently.

“It'll be all right,” Jim said quietly. Bones grunted in discontent, closing his eyes and slumping back into the pillow. Jim climbed from the bed under Chapel's watchful eye. She drew up a chair for him before closing off the curtains for the night. Jim settled into the chair to watch Bones' chest rise and fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Warned you.


End file.
